


Somewhere only we know

by BFive0



Series: Untouchable [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is back on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> • This has been bugging me since Larry Teng tweeted about the crew giving Alex a round of applause his first day back on set and it’s finally out of my system with Jen giving me a head start and Sandra for checking it over and fixing it a bit! Hope you guys enjoy it.

Scott is sitting in his trailer reading over the final copy of the day's script when he hears the sound of soft clapping outside. His brow scrunches in confusion because they're not expecting any guest stars on set today. Discarding the script on the table, he stands, brushes the dust off his lap, and pulls the trailer door open.

 

As the warm sunshine spills over him, he closes his eyes, savoring the warmth as he takes a breath of the mildly salty, fresh air. When he opens them again, he feels his heart lodge in his throat, trying to beat its way out of his body as he catches sight of the all-too familiar whorls of ink swirling, half-hidden, on a bicep.

 

Scott steps out of the trailer, takes a few steps before stopping again to close his eyes and take another long breath. This wasn’t supposed to happen today. Alex had texted him an hour ago telling him that he’s not going to be back on set for another 2 days. Scott had already planned to surprise him by picking him up from the rehab center, eager to catch up and have the time to catch up **alone**.

 

He opens his eyes and there he is, Alex standing in front of him, looking overwhelmed with all the cheers from the crew and the rest of the cast. As the applause dies slowly, Alex turns around and finally he’s facing Scott.

 

A small smile makes it’s way onto Alex’s face as he walks slowly toward Scott, who can’t seem to move or react in any way until Alex is there, in his personal space, his arms around him, hugging him and that’s all it takes for Scott to react, wrapping his arms around Alex, holding him close.

 

As Alex’s arms tightened around Scott, he drops a soft kiss on his temple and whispers, “I missed you so much.”

 

“Me too babe, me too,” said Scott, his words a bit muffed as he buries his face in Alex’s chest, breathing him in.


End file.
